


Why Cullen Was So Smooth

by IncreasingLight



Series: In Their Blood [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, spies and mages make the best wingmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncreasingLight/pseuds/IncreasingLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This drabble takes place during Chapter 17 of my other, longer work, Andraste's Asta.  I would suggest you read that first, and then this silly little piece from Dorian's POV.  This is pure fluff and silliness, and I regret nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Cullen Was So Smooth

Dorian’s heart was racing. This was it, possibly the most important thing he had ever planned to do for the Inquisition. Forget defeating his former mentor, or rescuing the Inquisitor from a blighted future. Today was the day that he finally managed to shove her and Cullen together.

He checked his appearance in the mirror one last time. As usual, he looked impeccable. No worries there. The Commander would be finishing morning training, and they had made arrangements to play chess afterward. This was the start of something beautiful, and if he left now, he might get lucky enough to see Cullen without his shirt.

The night before the keep had buzzed with the talk of the Inquisitor and Cullen having drinks with Leliana at the Herald’s Rest. Dorian knew better than to believe the gossip - really, Cullen was far too straight-laced to even consider a threesome, but some people had too much time on their hands, and a great deal of imagination. However, if he let it slip… well, putting a certain Commander in the right mood for love wasn’t such a bad thing.

And he was so cute when he was flustered.

Dorian made his way down the steps of the main hall, and propped himself lazily against the stones, well aware of the fact that he made a dashing figure and relishing the appreciative looks many of the recruits gave him as he lounged in wait for the Commander. Cullen was evidently hung over, by the barked orders and scowl on his face. That would make his job harder. A grumpy Cullen was not likely to be in the mood for romantic interludes.

And then a stroke of luck - Cullen told him exactly what had happened yesterday. Dorian could have jumped with joy. This was perfect. They were both pent up and full of angst about the day before. His timing could not be better. The two made their way out into the garden, Cullen spilling his guts like never before. He really thought that the entire Inquisition wasn’t aware of his lyrium withdrawals? For heaven’s sake, Cole had been slipping painkillers into his tea for weeks. The spirit couldn’t keep his mouth shut about anything, especially pain.

His strategizing with the Commander had gone well, Cullen eagerly agreeing to everything he said, from throwing the game (which Dorian noted he thought was his idea), to Dorian concealing himself in the bushes behind Asta after pretending to leave. The listening public was a bit much, but they were mostly spies, so with luck, they would only report to Leliana instead of spreading gossip all over the Hold. Dorian would take his chances.

Asta arrived, and all was going to plan. The two proceeded to play, and that was the first hurdle conquered. Cullen had his brow furrowed in concentration. It was key to the plan that Asta not figure out that he was letting her win. Asta respected intelligence - if the Commander couldn’t convince her that she was winning on her own merits it would be a disaster.

When she asked him about where he learned to play, and started to talk about his time at Kinloch, Dorian saw his opportunity to guide the conversation onto an appropriate path. He made little ‘talky’ signs with his hands, saw Cullen blink in recognition, and relaxed as the Commander opened up about his sister and childhood. But as soon as Asta confronted him about his poor letter writing, he panicked. Dorian was in charge, though, and with a hand to his cheek and a batted eyelash Cullen knew he should compliment her on her letters.

Dorian threw his fist into the air in victory, only to have some bystanders nearly blow his cover. “Shhhhh…” he hissed at them, half in amusement.

Then he heard her disparage his own need for constant affirmation. Resident Peacock, indeed. He almost left them to themselves after that, but he couldn’t abandon his friends. Cullen and Asta needed this, or they would likely doom themselves into lives alone. Dorian could be the bigger man. So he waved his hand swiftly in a circle, indicating that Cullen should keep up the compliments. Cullen had apparently been saving them, because he was doing very well.

In a moment of brilliance, Dorian signed ‘no’ and made a circle around his eye and swung an imaginary sword wildly. Hopefully Cullen would pick up to not talk about the Inquisition… and yes, that message was received, and the Commander gracefully segued into the next phase of the plan.

As soon as Dorian heard Asta insinuating about spending more time with the Commander, he locked both of his hands together, over his head, so that Cullen, even in his puppy-eyed mental state, couldn’t miss the implication. Cullen immediately covered Asta’s hand with his own. Dorian did a little victory dance in the bushes. This was going so well.

The two were just staring at each other, hands still clasped. It was time. He gave a ‘wrap it up’ signal, one finger in the air in small circles, and Cullen moved in for the kill.

His words were his own, and they nearly made Dorian swoon. Only Asta deserved someone as sweet as this, and as he made a quiet retreat to the library while they started to pick up their game, distracted by the tension he had helped create, he had only one last thought.

His work here was done.

 


End file.
